battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Hosts
The hosts are the characters who run the show. This article lists all the hosts in BFDI, BFDIA, IDFB, and BFB. Battle for Dream Island Announcer The Announcer is the main host of Battle for Dream Island. He debuted in the first episode after falling out of the sky to announce the contest. He is a black speaker box, with a robotic voice. In "Don't Pierce My Flesh", he was destroyed and couldn't host the show as a result. However, he returned in "Hurtful!", and remained the host for the rest of the season. In Return of the Hang Glider, he leaves Earth. He does not return to host BFDIA. Firey Speaker Box The Firey Speaker Box is a replacement speaker box created by Firey. He was the Announcer's replacement after he was destroyed in "Don't Pierce My Flesh", and he co-hosted, along with the Flower Speaker Box. He is shown to be less capable as the Announcer, as well as biased toward his creator. In "Hurtful!", the old announcer came back and took over hosting duties, and the Firey Speaker Box isn't present for the rest of the season, though he later returns to host in BFDIA. In "Questions Answered" he was chopped into seven pieces by Donut when he hosted Cake At Stake, this possibly due to the fact Firey Speaker box did the same to him. Flower Speaker Box The Flower Speaker Box is a replacement speaker box created by Flower. She was the Announcer's replacement after he was destroyed in "Don't Pierce My Flesh" and she co-hosted, along with the Firey Speaker Box. She is shown to be less capable as the Announcer, as well as being biased toward her creator. She was killed by a bowling ball that her creator, Flower threw in "Hurtful!". After that, the Firey Speaker Box took over hosting duties, until the Announcer returned. Other There were several Speaker Boxes that co-hosted episode 23's Cake at Stake: * Firey Speaker Box's Clone * Hexagon Speaker Box * Triangle Speaker Box * Purple Round Speaker * Cheese Orb * Spike Ball Speaker Box Battle for Dream Island Again TV ]] TV was the first host in Battle for Dream Island Again, although he was supposed to be in the Locker of Losers because he was a contestant. But Firey chose him to be the host, since he was the most similar to the Announcer. He doesn't talk, instead, he communicates through the visuals on his screen and sound effects. He is also known for having underwhelming Cake at Stake themes. While he was replaced by the Puffball Speaker Box (and later the Firey Speaker Box) as the host, TV continued to display the likes and dislikes for eliminations. Puffball Speaker Box The Puffball Speaker Box is another host of BFDIA. It was won by Puffball as a Cake at Stake prize in BFDIA 3 and immediately took over hosting duties. It is very sassy and impatient, yelling and insulting the contestants. However, in "Get in the Van", she was unintentionally stabbed and killed by Pin (in an attempt to kill Leafy). Firey suggested that she should be replaced with his own Speaker Box. Firey Speaker Box The Firey Speaker Box returns as the host in "Get in the Van". After the Puffball Speaker Box is killed, Firey suggests they use his. The Firey Speaker Box remains the same as he did in BFDI, although he is more capable of running the show and less biased toward Firey. In BFDIA 6, he would have remained the host. However, the episode was never finished. In IDFB, he has seemingly disappeared, leaving no one to host the show. IDFB In "Welcome Back", there was no host. This is likely due to IDFB's different style of storytelling. Battle for BFDI Four Four was the host of Battle for BFDI. He acts as the host, the Recovery Centers, and the TLC/LOL (which is now replaced with "EXIT" (Eternal Algebra Class Withfour)). Four is known to screech and has very odd mannerisms, rarely responding to a contestant who talks to him. He also can zap and kill other people However, in "Four Goes Too Far", he was multiplied by zero, causing him to disappear, with Donut taking his place. He eventually returns in "Enter the Exit" and is now the current host once more. Donut Lollipop made Donut become the host after being pushed into four by A Better Name Than That in order to multiply Four with zero in "Four Goes Too Far". Tennis Ball and Golf Ball said Donut should be the host because he was the one that multiplied Four by zero. Due to him still being a contestant on Team Ice Cube!, he clearly acted bias toward them and rigged challenges to prevent them from losing, thus preventing him from getting eliminated. In "This Episode Is About Basketball", after getting tired of hosting, Donut resigned the role to X, who was hiding inside of Fries. X X is the co-host (and former main host) of Battle for BFDI. He usually obeys what Four says, not doing much else. In "Four Goes Too Far", he was used in an equation to multiply his co-host, Four, by zero. Both hosts disappeared after this, until "This Episode Is About Basketball" in which X reappeared after Gelatin bit him, and gained the role as host. He was at first very inexperienced, constantly making small errors. However, in Enter the Exit, X gained confidence in hosting the show due in part to reassurance from Donut. Four returned in "Enter the Exit", which made X his co-host again. Other VR Headset VR Headset is a character that did not appear in the show, but in a tweet in jacknjellify's Twitter account.https://twitter.com/jacknjellify/status/921949276380393472 It resembles a virtual reality headset. Its "lenses" can act as 2 separate faces and a mouth. According to a tweet, it is "a host with a screen". The two lenses also have different emotions. The character was shown during the production of BFB. It may have been the original host of BFB, given the tweet description, but was replaced by Four and X. VR Headset made cameo appearances as a recommended character in "Return of the Rocket Ship", "Don't Dig Straight Down", and "The Four is Lava". HelloKevin HelloKevin is the host of "BFDI APPISIOTE 225555555!!!!!", the one-off joke-episode of BFDI. It is a slipper with a Hello Kitty-esque character on it named "Hello Kevin". Little is known about them (seeing as how it never talked in the video), but it had seemingly taken the place of the Announcer for the single episode for unknown reasons. Sources Category:Host Category:Lists Category:Characters